vocaloidfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Ai / Eyeris
thumb|300px|Portada del Single. Ai (愛 / Amor) es una Canción Original Vocaloid. Fue publicada un 13 de febrero de 2015, actualmente supera las 76 mil visitas en YouTube y las 900 en Nicovideo. Está inspirada en "Don't Hug me, I'm scared 3". Una relación abusiva es contada desde el punto de vista del abusador. Puede ser comprada en iTunes y Bandcamp. Comentario del Autor: *''"¡¡¡¡Yo「NO」TE AMO!!!!"'' Intérprete: '''Chika '''Música: Eyeris Letra: Eyeris, Geiky y Jasket Ilustración: CrusherP Traducción: Geiky Manipulación Vocal: GHOST *Nicovideo *YouTube (Oficial) Ha sido incluida en los siguientes álbumes: *Ai *TV Letra *Kanji dado por el autor. *Romaji transliterado por XxZ-ChanxX. Kanji= 愛してなんて難しくない 許してなんて難しくて 傍のあの聖書【ほん】ほっといていてよ 君の浮気に　笑ってしまう 恋が絶望に　憧れながら 自分を変えて　素直な君へ そんな嘘を吐いた 救いようのない 嘘だらけだ 醜い君に 恋をしようよ 愛してる ゴミ見たいな君のままで 憧れている 僕が無ければ壊れている 必要だよ 自己憐憫に僕が必要 愛している 思いやりだけの恋愛 憧れるから愛しているよ 必要だから憧れて 愛しているから君が必要 なのに君の愛はニセモノ 愛している憎んでいる 僕のモノにならなきゃ 綺麗と純粋なんて 僕らの恋は大違い 愛して愛して 愛して愛して アイシテアイシテアイシテアイシテ 手を取り合って 跪いて 叫んでいる　「おねがいおねがいおねがいおねがい｣ 愛を見せるため なんでもすると 罪人が跪き跪き跪き |-| Romaji= Aishi te nante muzukashiku nai yurushi te nante muzukashiku te hata no ano seisho 【hon】 hottoi te i te yo kimi no uwaki ni waratte shimau koi ga zetsubō ni akogare nagara jibun o kae te sunao na kimi e sonna uso o hai ta sukui yō no nai uso darake da minikui kun ni koi o shiyo u yo aishiteru gomi mi tai na kimi no mama de akogare te iru boku ga nakere ba koware te iru hitsuyō da yo jiko renbin ni boku ga hitsuyō aishi te iru omoiyari dake no renai akogareru kara aishi te iru yo hitsuyō da kara akogare te aishi te iru kara kimi ga hitsuyō nanoni kimi no ai wa nise mono aishi te irunikun de iru boku no mono ni nara nakya kirei to junsui nante bokura no koi wa dai chigai aishi te aishi te aishi te aishi te aishite aishite aishite aishite te o toriatte hizamazui te saken de iru 'onegai onegai onegai onegai' ai o miseru tame nan demo suru to zainin ga hizamazuki hizamazuki hizamazuki |-| Español= Aún no disponemos de ninguna traducción ¡Si conoces alguna no dudes en colocarla! Versiones Sucesivas Love thumb|300px|Imagen del PV. El 5 de julio de 2015 fue publicada una versión en inglés de la canción. Actualmente supera las 500 visitas en Nicovideo y las 217 mil en YouTube. Comentario del Autor: *''"「¡¡TAL VEZ YO TE AMO... Solo bromeo!!!」"'' Intérprete: '''CYBER DIVA '''Música: Eyeris Letra: Eyeris y Geiky Ilustración: GHOST y Crusher-P '''Manipulación Vocal: '''GHOST *Nicovideo *Box (VSQx) *Dropbox (Espejo) *YouTube (Oficial) Ha sido incluida en los siguientes álbumes: *TV (Deluxe Edition) Letra *Inglés dado por el autor. Inglés= Loving you isn't really that much of a chore But tolerating your whims, oh that's a fucking bore Gimme that holy book keep it right here Flipping through its pages, Laughing at your cheatery Seeking love like a little bitch You're so desperate, like you're in heat Saying that you're changing, one more lie: that's how you're faking Won't fool anyone but yourself You are absolutely hopeless You are a goddamn liar Yet I just keep making love To this ugly, ugly you I'm in love with you (Like the piece of garbage that I claimed you are) Desperately clinging onto you (Without me, you'd be a lump of broken shards) In desperate need for you (Loving me just for your goddamn self-pity) I've fallen for you (Living through this love just for sheer sympathy) Oh, loving you, was as simple as chewing needles Wanting you was a complete waste of my damn time Needing endless care, your ego so small and feeble Loving me, filling your facade, it was all just a lie They love me, then they love me not Sayin' that they gotta make me theirs It's so unclean and just sinful This thing we call love is so baleful Keep on talking; keep lies moving Lean in closer, and keep on lying Love me.. Love me!! LOVE ME, HATE ME, FUCK ME, FUCK OFF!! They keep on praying And I'll keep on playing I can't stop yelling "Stop me! Save me! Take me from self-pity!" All those who said they'd do anything to show me their love bow down to your sin, to your lies, to your lies, to all your dirty lies |-| Español= Aún no disponemos de ninguna traducción ¡Si conoces alguna no dudes en colocarla! Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por CYBER DIVA Categoría:Canción publicada en 2015 Categoría:Sin traducción Categoría:Interpretada por Chika